Memoire de Chevalier
by evagreen
Summary: This is a fictional story of the 2015 canal TV series written originally in Chinese and translated into English. There is some historical reference but not quite historically accurate. I do not own these characters. It is only my understanding of MonChevey and the Versailles brothers. Their relationship is complex and sometimes even twisted. However there is definitely no incest
1. Prologue: All for Business

Prologue : All for Buisness

Outside Paris,

November 1701

Nothing is more disturbing than transportation in bad weather.

But the employer had made it very clear. Tonight would be the last chance. They must put everything listed on the paper into a cart for a planned transportation regardless of the weather.

Monsieur Julian Monteil, a respectable businessman and famous expert in chattel appraisal was not in good mood tonight because he felt quite unlucky. He pulled out the paper list when his carriage stopped in front country house and suddenly let out a cry that almost scared his driver off the siege.

"What is it? Monsieur?" The leader of his workers turned to him in the heavy rain while others were going straightly to the front door.

"Nothing irregular. Just do your job, gentlemen." said Monteil calmly.

So they did. The group of porters began to hammer the front door.

Unfortunately, the master of this cottage was one of those sad people who had been involved with Monsieur Monteil. A broken man for sure. But Monsieur Monteil was a clever businessman who worked for the interest of his employer and avoided unnecessary argument as much as he could Which meant he always treat those sad people with restrained politeness.

"Good evening, sir." He even took off his hat and saluted the old servant who came to answer the door, "Would you mind informing your master that Julian Monteil has arrived for the rendez-vous？We do hope he is ready for us."

That was it. As much as he was willing to be polite he did not pretend that he was paying a friendly visit. With a few words he could always make himself clear enough. After all, it was all for business.

The old servant took a candle and brought the entire gang of ill-mood workers into a large, empty living room. The travelling coats of the visitors were completely wet from the rain, leaving traces throughout the passage.

There was no fire in the fireplace, noticed Monteil. A man was sitting beside the table alone, covering himself with a large carpet in order to keep warm. His long blond hair hanged down loosely to his shoulders, messy and untidy.

Monteil's gang always made noise for their entry, which was also completely for business .This time it seemed that they were unable to disturb the man. He continued to bury his nose into something he was writing and did not even look at the visitors.

Monteil cleared his throat before talking.

"Sir," his voice was not high but he had a rather resolute tone. "In the name of the king Louis XIV, we've come here to collect all property enumerated on this list."

The man made no remark for this claim.

"Sir, "Monteil slightly raised his voice, "Are you ignoring the name of the King?"

"I dare not."The man finally opened his mouth but he still didn't look at anyone in the room. "You may begin your work. I will not be in your way and you shall not be in mine. As you can see, I am very busy at the moment."

Monteil looked at the weather outside the window with little patience and then nodded to his men in the room. FINE, he thought, there is no point to waste time if that man chooses to give up his right to check on the list by himself.

"A portrait of Duchess Montpensier by Louis Ferdinand," he pointed at the first object on the list and raised his hand to the large painting hanging above the empty fireplace. His workers took action immediately by climbing on a ladder and chopping off that most expensive golden frame.

The owner of this painting stayed indifferent to the situation. He dropped his plume in the ink bottle and continued to write under dim candlelight.

"Pearl necklace of Anna Maria Mancini, crystal glass made in Venice." Monteil kept finding the listed objects in different rooms of the house by using his sharp, professional judgement. His workers also acted effectively with quick pace and just removed everything he had identified.

To be honest, Monteil couldn't believe his own eyes when he saw what was listed on this paper until now. As a businessman of quality, he knew none of these were no fake so he began to feel curious about the man wrapped in the carpet.

"A dressing table of yellow sandal with its armchair, once belonged to the Duchess of Orléans,"as Monteil went on looking for the things that had been evaluated and brought by his employer, he found the next object rather difficult to identify.

"One iron box made in Versailles, caved by four rubies with the colors of wine." As he read this description out loudly, a sound could be heard in the living room, as if someone just stood up too swiftly that he knocked down the chair.

"Ah…" Monteil was lucky this time, the box was just beneath his eyes on a small table by the entry of the chamber. It was made of black iron with an emblem of sun on it, the symbol of King Louis XIV. The ruies were the same as the description.

"Not that one, Monsieur." The man in the living room suddenly stood before him.

"Sir, if I remember correctly, you said that you are not going to be in my way."claimed Monteil. Now he could get a good look of this man, he found him quite handsome. Although no longer young by his age, he still kept certain good-looking shape and fine silhouette of his face that made him much attractive than ordinary people.

"I will keep my word, sir." replied the master of the house. "The box is yours, but what inside that box must stay."

"What inside the box?" Repeated Monteil.

The man pushed backward his messy hair impatiently. There were gray hair among those blond curls. He seemed to be nervous and uneasy. After one moment of hesitation, he reached out to that box and opened it. Insided was a yellow topaz

Julian Monteil was just the right man to tell from its color and luster that the Spanish topaz was not of a nice quality and almost worthless.

"I beg your pardon, sir. The box is on the list and that includes everything inside. This is the rule, I am afraid."

The man looked at him straightly into the eye.

"You don't want to break the rule, do you, sir?"

"I am no sir, I am a chevalier."

"What? "Monteil was slightly surprised.

"Chevalier, Chevalier de Lorraine.'

Monteil felt like something just pitched him, but he was certainly not scared. The man happened to be noble, but this did not change anything. He was still broke. After all, it was all for business.

"My lord," He bowed to the man, "even my lord cannot deny the law of his majesty. You have sold the box along with what's inside it."

Chevalier de Lorrain fell silent for the next moment.

"No, we are not denying any law of his majesty." He finally replied.

Then he quickly pulled off a ring of emerald from one of his fingers and threw it into the box.

"Your box is no longer empty."said Chevalier.

Julian Monteil had made lots of profitable bargains in his life, but never had there been one so easy that made him unable to believe. He could not help himself from looking closely at this man, this so called Chevalier de Lorraine. Strange, he thought, the man did not seem to be crazy or entirely out of mind.

"Why are you looking at me like this, sir?" Chevalier was now unhappy.

"I just want to… wish you very good health." Replied Monteil.

"And I just want to remind you that I did not sell my sward to you sir." Chevalier held his head high.

"What? Why? What do you mean?"

"I do not like to be belittled or pitied." said Chevalier de Lorraine. "You look at me that way again, I will prick your eyes out. Do you understand me?"

Horrified, Monteil quickly took another bow.

"I mean no disrespect, sir."

"I am no sir, I am a chevalier!" cried Chevalier de Lorrain, "Do not look at me like this, do not judge me! I became this because it is what I chose. I wished for it, do you understand? I wished for it myself!"

He grabbed Monteil around the neck so tight that it was almost killing the poor businessman. Monteil struggled,tried hard to breathe and cried out hoarsely. His bodyguards were alerted. They ran towards him and formed a cycle, hands all settled on weapon.

"But of course, you don't understand."Chevalier lowered his voice when he took another look on the face of the unfortunate businessman and let him go slowly.

"None of you will understand." He turned away from the entire gang, walking quietly back to the living room.

The bodyguards looked to each other with hesitation, then let him go through without doing anything.

" I am a Chevalier,"repeated Chevalier de Lorraine while he picked up the carpet on the floor, wrapping it around himself again. "and a Chevalier likes horses. Wild horses, the most beautiful and rare ones of all kinds."

He put the Spanish topaz under the dim candlelight, right in the middle of his palm and gazed upon it dreamily as if he had suddenly forgotten everything else in the world.


	2. Chapter 1: Wild Horse

Chapter one : Wild Horse

Saint Germain En-Laye, 1650

So this is the horse they all talked about.

A seven-year-old Phillippe de Lorraine was admiring a legendary horse in the king's stable. He was accompanied by one of the apprentices of the king's huntsman. Louis de Rohan, who was also a friend of his older brother. The horse was truly a sight to be seen. It was purely white with black hoof and bright brown eyes.

"You are not lying this time!" Lorraine cried excitedly. He reached out from outside of the stable fence to touch the horse.

"Be careful and don't blame me if you get hurt." Rohan tightened the lace of his boots and warmed the blond boy who was trying to climb over the stable door.

"If we were not so short of hands, I will certainly not ask a little boy like you for help. Did your brother explain your duties to you? When I am hunting with the king, you will stay in the stable, to answer the valets of the noblemen when they have to change a horse or saddle."

Phillipe hated the tone of Rohan. Rohan was actually no more adult than he was, but he liked to play superior just because he was the closest friend of the young king.

"If I was not so boring, I will not agree to help you anyway." Said the little boy with ill-temper. "My brother tells me that it is so easy to touch under the girls' dresses when you help them to mount a horse!"

Rohan pulled out a horse and snapped the boy hardly on the back of his neck.

"You talk dirty for a boy of your age."

Due to the Fronde, Anne of Australia, the queen regent had fled from Paris with the twelve-year-old king and those who remained close to her into the Castle of St. Germaine en-laye. It had been two years already. Henri de Lorraine did not come with her but only arrived recently. He was the master of horse in the king's household and also an important military man. During the rebellion he supported the royal family but was against Cardinal Mazarin. So he was sent to wars shortly after. His two sons were left in the castle and their life hadn't been easy. But little Philippe didn't care that much. His father was a stern man and he enjoyed more freedom when father was away.

The hunting festival was to celebrate the cease fire of St. Germain signed in January that year. But the castle of St. Germain en-laye was not an ideal place for hunting. Neither the size of the stable nor the distance from the forest could be suitable. This was the reason why the hutting did not go very well and they constantly needed more hands. Philippe however didn't care about that either. His only intension was to run away from his brother who was the only person who still controlled him and to have fun without being disturbed.

As soon as Rohan rode away, he went straightly into the stable and brought out that beautiful horse. He was planning to "borrow" a set of saddle and sneak away but he was unlucky because a group of young people just came to the stable and he almost ran into one of them.

"Watch carefully while you are walking, will you?" Said a young man arrogantly.

Phillippe de Lorraine raised his eyes and found none else but Phillipe Mancini, the nephew of Cardinal Mazarin looking at him impatiently, behind him were three ladies who must be his sisters.

"We need three horses." said Mancini, "We need to catch up with his majesty's hunting troupe."

"You may help yourselves." Replied the stable boy with a shrug. He tried to get away simply like this but the Italian young man stopped him.

" Are you one of the sons of that horse master who was sent away by my uncle?" He asked.

"Philippe, behave yourself and don't scare little boys." One of the Mancini sisters, a slightly elder young woman interrupted the conversation gently. She was very beautiful, and when she talked they could hear a heavy but pleasant Italian accent.

"You cute little thing." She touched the blond boy's face with a smile, "Do you mind helping us for three horses?"

Philippe de Lorraine smiled back in return to show his fondness to this pretty young woman.

"Three horses? Are you sure? Shouldn't there be four?"

Laure Mancini, the eldest niece of Cardinal Mazarin smiled again and looked back to the entry of the stable where the last girl following them was standing. For some reason she seemed to be unwilling to go inside but only chose to wait at the gate. She turned her back to them. Philippe could only see part of her blue dress and her long black hair. That young lady couldn't be much older than himself.

"Only Phillippe, Olympe and I will be needing horses." Said Laure.

It would be perfect if the Mancini family only produce girls and no boys at all! Thought Philippe de Lorraine. In order to gain some benefit, he did secretly touch the shank of Laure and Olympe when he helped them to their horses. He noticed that the third girl in blue dress did not want to ride, she had wandered around the stable while others were busy preparing, touching different saddles and stirrups.

"I have to ride on now." Philippe Mancini turned his horse by a circle at the stable gate in a most elegant way. "Will you ladies give me your blessings for the hunting?"

Both his two sisters already on horseback threw him kisses, but he didn't seem to be satisfied and would not leave. Instead, he rode back again to the stable.

"What about you?" He bent down a little from his horseback to talk to the black-haired girl in blue dress who had just come out from the stable.

"I am not going to bless you." The girl replied.

"Why not?"

"I hate hunting, especially in spring. I believe you are all senseless butchers."

"Does that include your bother?" Philippe Mancini laughed.

"Especially my bother." Replied the black-haired girl.

To thus Mancini made no further comments. He gave a whip to his horse and went away, stirring some dust behind him. His two sisters quickly followed him. Laure looked back to the black-haired girl before she sped up.

"See you around, little princess!" Said she loudly.

That little princess Laure had just called walked along a few steps towards their direction, her long black hair was moving in the wind. Philippe de Lorraine looked at her with curiosity. He found her very pretty. Not the same kind of glamourous beauty as the Mancini girls processed, but a more delicate and refined one. Yet he did not know who she was and couldn't even guess.

"What are you looking at?" The little princess wrinkled at him, "Bring that horse to me, now." She was pointing at the most beautiful horse that young Lorraine tried to steal earlier that morning.

"Didn't they just say you won't ride?" The boy was confused.

"You ask too many questions." The black-haired girl raised her chin slightly.

"You can choose another one, that one is taken." Said the blond boy He was now clearly offended.

The girl was quite surprise to be answered in this way. She raised her eyebrow.

"Do you know who you are talking to?" She asked.

"Who cares?" The boy rolled his eyes. It is true that he liked all pretty girls except those who were too arrogant. There were just as much like this one in the court. All they know is following around powerful people and being rude to less important ones. He decided that he had no time to please them in vain.

"My father is the king's horse master and I decide I get that horse today. Unless you can get the king's direct order, you are not going to have my horse."

He swung his whip on purpose to show off. For a moment he was rather pleased with himself until the girl grabbed him even harder than Phillippe Mancini had did earlier. He couldn't help moaning, she was too strong for a little girl.

"I say give me that horse!" Ordered the black-haired girl ferociously.

"Go get the king's order if you are able!" The Lorraine boy now lost his temper to this endless argument.

"Oh there is no need to call for the king." She said coldly when she picked up a stick on the grand, "You are going to obey ME."

Philippe de Lorraine was now astonished.

"You want to fight me?" Asked him unbelievably, "I never fight girls!"

"What girl?" The black-haired girl pulled open the front of her dress with one single hand. Following by another swift and efficient movement, the dress was completely stripped off and threw to the ground.

Philipp's mouth dropped. He couldn't even close it back. She was wearing a boy's shirt inside with riding breeches and boots.

He didn't get enough time to look closer because she ran into him in a sudden and punched him hard in the face.

The next moment both of them were on the grand, wrestling and rolling on each other. Young Lorraine had fought with his brother since like forever, he could get into the situation quickly in any ways possible. Tearing, biting, there was nothing that he would not dare. His opponent however, was not so experienced in fighting. Although some advantage had been taken by surprise, it was soon lost in the small battlefield. The blond boy now got his rival's hand pitched form the back, but while he was thinking of the next step, he happened to see that blue dress on the grass sliding into the mud, its decorative border completely ruined.

This made him paused for unknown reason. He tried to pull away the long black hair of his opponent to get a better look just to make sure whether this was a boy or a girl. By doing so, he had to slightly move his knees.

He regretted this in a second. The very moment he loosed his grasp, he received a good kick and then everything just turned dark.

Phillippe de Lorraine did not know how long it had been before he was wakened by the sound of loud hunting horn and horses. He opened his eyes and saw the entire hunting troupe before him. A young man leading the troupe was sitting on horseback and looking down upon him.

"Give him some water." Said the handsome young man on horseback. He had nice brown hair touched by dark red. Although seemingly not so different from any young man of his age, his blue eyes with calmness and wit did made him quite easy to be distinguished among a huge group of people.

"Mademoiselle Olympe had an accident during the hunting. She fell off her horse." Began the young man, "She told me that her saddle was loosed and broken. A boy in stable that she did not know has prepared her horse."

"This is Philippe de Lorraine, second son of the Count of Armagnac. " Explained Louis de Rohan riding beside the king.

"The count of Armagnac is fighting for me." Said king Louis. His voice was still soft like boy but his tone was settled almost like a man, "He will not indulge or tolerate his son to trouble Cardinal Mazarin's family."

"He is just a boy." Retorted Rohan, perhaps for friendship, perhaps just to avoid any consequences of his own."I assure you, Sire…"

The king raises one hand and stopped him from talking.

"Do you know who took that horse, boy?" He asked Philippe de Lorraine, "I remember ordering that no one can ride that horse except me."

The blond boy almost choked on the water he was drinking. He noticed that the very horse he had been fighting for was now standing a few steps away from the king. Its saddle was lost and one of the stirrups was hanging around its stomach.

"I…I don't know her." replied him quickly, "A black-haired girl in blue dress. That blue dress!" He pointed to the dress still buried in mud not far away.

He could see King Louis suddenly went out of color. He pulled his horse and turned to the guards.

"Guards! Go find the Duke of Anjou immediately!" Shouted him.

The whole troupe of the king's guards was now on action.

"You!" Louis stared angrily at the blond boy on the ground, "If anything should happen to my brother, you will be punished."

In about one hour the hunting troupe managed to find the Duke of Anjou, the younger brother of King Louis XIV. He fell off horseback near a promontory. That wild horse had been too difficult to handle. He was lucky because expect for a broken ankle he was not seriously hurt.

As he saw from a distance that everyone was looking for him and the king himself was calling his name, he seemed to be embarrassed and his face blushed scarlet.

Louis got off horseback quickly and almost ran to his brother, putting his hands on his brother's cheeks, examining the little scratches that could be seen there. They were not serious but just very obvious. Among all people only Philippe de Lorraine would know that those scratches did not came from the fell but their fight by the stable.

"Does this hurt?" Asked the king to his brother softly.

The young duke shook his head.

"I told you that horse is too wild for you, why don't you just listen to me?"

The duke did not answer, he only lowered eyes.

"This is the second accident today. The king was now talking loudly to everyone, removing his hands from his brother's face.

"In the morning the council proposed that we go back to Paris in one week."He said loud and clear, "My mother thinks that we should do so to regain our control and power in the north region. But not all of you support this proposal…"

The noblemen in the hunting troupe made no sound. They were all listening to the young king.

"Cardinal Mazarin will be the one who makes the final decision." Continued Louis, "And none of his family member who he entrusted to me shoud have any accident before that. I hope I made myself clear enough."

Then he looked back to his brother.

"Mademoiselle Olympe goes to ballet lessons with me recently,"he told his brother, "I admit that she is sometimes —overexcited and not knowing how to behave."

The scarlet color on the face of Duke of Anjou now completely diminished. He turned quite pale in a sudden.

The king leant himself to his brother, talking into his ears.

"But she is one of the nieces of Cardinal Mazarin. She. Is. Our. Guest."

"Did my brother go to the stable with the Mancini girls?" The king now turned to young Philippe de Lorraine, "and has he touched the saddle of Mademoiselle Olympe?"

The blond boy was completely caught in surprise this time.

"Be careful with your answer, boy. Remember you already made a mistake."

For the first time in his life, Philippe de Lorraine realized that he was involved in something very important. And he also realized that despite the age, the name and the appearance, some people could be truly distinguished from the others.

"Answer your king." Louis asked again.

The blond boy looked at the duke of Anjou who was standing behind the king，a boy who called Philippe just like himself whose face was now as pale as marble and eyes losing focus for some kind of horror.

"No, Sire." He opened his month finally, "His highness was standing outside the stable all the time. I prepared the saddles all by myself. It was completely my fault."

"Very well, you will be punished." Louis nodded and turned away, "Since you are still a boy and this is the first time you make a mistake, I won't be too harsh on you. But you really need to learn the lesson. "

"Yes, sire." The Lorraine boy bowed deeply.

Then the king left, followed by everybody else.

Not knowing if he was finally left along, he didn't dare to raise head for a very long time and kept looking at his shoes until he felt a hesitate touch around the elbow.

The blond boy suddenly became angry again.

"You are a freak. Do you know that?" He looked up and said cruelly. "A freak! It will not surprise me that Philippe Mancini only pretends to like you! In fact I don't even believe your own brother likes you!"

Revenge was sweet.

Phillipe de Lorraine laughed when he left the duke of Anjou all alone by himself in the cold spring weather. The wind was not yet gentle enough to blow away all the troubles.

So the little duke stood there with his long black hair moving in the wind. He looked as if he was a frozen porcelain doll.


	3. Chapter 2: Brothers

Chapter Two : Brothers

Philippe de Lorraine never thought he would go to Paris with the court. This was surely the result of what had happened during the hunt. His punishment was to be Philippe Mancini's servant for three months. When he learned the King's decision, he thought he would rather be whipped, at least the torture wouldn't last that long.

There was nothing that he didn't hate about that Italian dandy. But most of all, he hated when Mancini read books he couldn't understand, talked about poetries and theatres of Paul Scarron that were totally strange to him. He later discovered a portrait of Scarron and it just released a butterfly into his stomach.

The Cardinal had decided to return to Paris. It seemed that Gaston of Orléan was finally willing to make peace. Now it was the time for the regent to regain power in the capital. He wrote to his eldest niece Laure Mancini and asked her to bring her brothers and sisters to Paris for a family reunion.

It would be a whole day's travel from St. Germain-en-Laye to Paris. The Lorraine boy couldn't bear the discomfort on horseback. He tried to play some charm and ask Laure to take him in the carriage. But as he peeped inside the carriage he noticed a boy sitting beside Olympe and her younger sister Marie- a black-haired boy wearing a deep blue travel coat who had pale skin and big green eyes.

Philippe de Lorraine quickly hide himself to avoid being seen by that black-haired boy. No. He no longer wished to have anything to do with duke of Anjou since that day of hunt.

The king's carriage just stopped because someone brought over a message. He was surprised to see it was his brother on horseback. Louis de Lorraine handed a letter from the front of Bordeaux to Queen Anne before starting to look for the Lorraine boy in the crowd.

" Over here!"He waved to his brother.

"Phillippe, I will go to Bordeaux with father, to war." Said his brother when he came over.

"What about me?"Asked the blond boy.

"I thought of bringing you with me, but I couldn't. We are at war in the south and you are too young to get close to those dangerous places. You should go to Paris with the king." Explained his brother, then he lowered his voice, "We couldn't afford being suspected to disobey the Cardinal again by deliberately taking you away from his nephew, could we? "

"But when will you come back?" To his surprise, the blond boy felt upset to be separated from his brother. After all his own brother was a much better company than Philippe Mancini.

"That will depend on the turns of the war and father's decision."

The king's carriage was moving again. The blond boy had no choice but to follow. His brother grabbed his hand quickly and bided him farewell.

"Be good and don' t get into trouble again!"

"If you go to war without me, you need to bring me a present, or I will never forgive you for leaving me behind." Said the younger Lorraine boy.

"Where am I supposed to find present on battlefield?" Retorted his brother.

The Mancini's carriage started to move, Phillippe de Lorraine rode on beside the carriage while thinking hard to make the task even more difficult for his brother.

"Find me a book of Paul Scarron!" The idea suddenly enlightened him, "And burn it in a monastery!"

He could hear his brother's heartily laughter from behind the carriage;

The sun was almost set when they arrived at the palace. The Lorraine boy was so tired that he felt sore from head to toe. Unfortunately he had to tend to the Mancini family first. Mademoiselle Olympe had not been in good mood since she fell from the horse and stopped taking ballet lessons with the king. She found a way to blame her sister Marie for everything. That evening when she got off the carriage, her long pearl necklace tangled with her sister's dress so she pushed Marie in displease.

The blond boy took the opportunity to hold Marie from behind.

"Be careful, my prettiest Mademoiselle Mancini." He whispered into her ears.

Blushed, Marie tried to push him away. The boy pretended to lose balance, laughing and staggering exaggeratedly a few steps before accidently stepped on someone else.

The blond boy turned around and regrettably found the Duke of Anjou who had been on the same carriage with the Mancini girls that evening. He must had been too tired to remember that.

The little Prince looked at him without any expression, taking off his gloves slowly, picking up a blond curly hair from his shoulder where the Lorraine boy had accidently touched and flicking it off with two slender fingers. Finally he wiped this coat again as if there had been some kind of dirt on it.

"Not even worth watching." Sneered the Prince before walking away.

The blond boy was furious. But except for making faces behind the duke's back, he dared not say anything.

When Philippe Mancini finally went to bed, the Lorraine boy was so exhausted that he quickly fell asleep the moment he threw himself to a couch outside the chamber. Yet he kept dreaming about candlelight. A light that wouldn't go off and hurt his eyes.

"Hey, wake up." Someone poked him. He tried to hide himself deeper in the couch but that obviously didn't work.

"Wake up now!" The person started dragging his hair.

"If you don't wake up now, I will tell my brother that you called me a freak."

The Lorraine boy immediately jumped up and sat straightly on the couch.

The Duke of Anjou was kneeling beside the couch, looking at him with a candle in his hand.

" Get up and follow me." Said the dude without any explanation.

"Where are we going?" Asked the blond boy. He tried to bend down to seek his boots left under the couch and noticed that the little duke wasn't wearing any shoes.

" There is a secret passage over there," The duke pointed at the corridors. " bringing us to the king's chamber."

"What?"The Lorraine boy cried out.

"Sh, hush!" The Duke of Anjou put one finger over his lips and blinked in candlelight. The shadows of his lashes were flickering on his face. "Don't wake up Phillippe." He casted a look at the chamber entry of the Italian young man.

So the Lorraine boy had to follow the little Prince in silence. He was not fully awake and was having a headache. He couldn't see very clearly in this condition. For a moment he thought he was walking in a painting, following a mysterious, beautiful shape in candlelight. Oh no! He corrected himself quickly, what am I thinking? What painting? Am I getting infected by Philippe Mancini?

"Say, your Highness, may I ask why you're going into the king's chamber? And why are you bringing me with you? It is midnight! What if his Majesty got angry? He punished me not long ago, remember? What if he got offended and wanted to punish me again? What if…"

The duke of Anjou suddenly stopped. The Lorraine boy was lucky enough not crashing into him this time.

"Do you ever stop talking?" Asked the duke.

" I when I am nervous." Replied the Lorraine boy.

It was the first time for him to see the little Prince actually smile.

" I haven't asked you the reason why you covered me and took punishment for me last time."

" Why? Because I am not stupid."Replied the Lorraine boy, " I knew the king was warning you, but he didn't want to punish his own brother so he hinted me to take the punishment."

The Duke of Anjou looked at him closely from the top of his blond hair to his swelling bare feet, starting to make the Lorraine boy uncomfortable.

" I guess you are right."Said the duke with a slight smirk," why does everyone know him better than I do?"

The blond boy had nothing to say.

" I see you also have a brother," Continued the duke, " You two seem to get along well. I bet you have never worried that your brother being angry with you or just ignoring you from time to time."

" My brother?" This comparison actually surprised the Lorraine boy, "But this is different…."

"Why? "Asked the duke swiftly, "Why different?"

The blond boy was once again unable to reply. But the duke was not expecting his answer. He turned his back and kept walking in the corridor.

" Do you know what happened last time in my brother's chamber when we were still in Paris?" He asked the Lorraine boy.

" I don't."

" The mob of the rebellions entered the place. They brought the valet with some gold and got into this secret passage. They went in my brother's chamber just like that."

The Lorraine boy never thought something like that would happen in a royal suddenly found the corridor quite terrifying.

"What happened then?" Asked him.

"Nothing." Replied the little Prince, "They just want to scare him. And he wouldn't give them the satisfaction so he was lying there, pretending to be asleep from beginning to end. "

They finally stopped at the end of the corridor.

"But the truth is, "Continued the Duke of Anjou, "He couldn't sleep by himself in that chamber ever since."

King Louis was sitting on bedside, wearing his night gown. He heard a sound from the secret passage and jumped off bed with alert, pulling out a knife from under his pillow.

"It's only me," Said the duke of Anjou calmly, "with Philippe de Lorraine."

"What are you doing in my chamber? "Asked the young king.

The Prince made no reply. He put down the candle, sealed the secret passage and indicated the Lorraine boy to help bringing an armchair to block the passage entry. Then he pushed the blond boy into that chair.

"No one can sit in an armchair when the king is standing." Louis pointed out.

" He is here to guard the secret passage for you tonight."Replied the duke of Anjou,"And you are going to lie down now."

"I'm not tired." Argued Louis angrily.

The little duke picked up a soft, fuzzy blanket and wrapped his brother up gently. The Lorraine boy noticed that the king did not look as scary as he remembered but more like an ordinary twelve-year-old boy. Half of his brownish red hair in the blanket and the other half mildly rubbed loose by his younger brother. Louis yawned carelessly.

"How is he ever going to be helpful? "The king shoot a glance at the blond boy in the armchair.

" You want real guards instead? To let them know that you cannot sleep because you are afraid of something coming out through that passage door?" Asked the king's brother.

" He will also talk."

"No he won't. I got his weakness."

The Lorraine boy had to look away. My God, Father, brother, Holly spirits and whatever, why on earth didn't you bring me to war? He thought silently, eyes almost filled with tears.

Louis said nothing more. He wrapped himself tightly in the blanket and sank deeply into the pillow with eyes closed. The duke of Anjou laid down beside him and rested his head on his brother's shoulder.

"When will mother come back?"

"Tomorrow."

"Is she meeting our uncle? "

"That is asecret. I cannot tell you."

"Laure told me that Cardinal wants to marry her to the Duke of Mercoeur so that he will support Cardinal in return. But that man is twenty-four years older than she is. She was crying in the carriage for a whole day. Can you think of any way to save her from this marriage? I like Laure. I don't want her to marry."

Louis did not answer. His brother moved a little bit to have a look, only found the king fast asleep.

The Lorraine boy did not know how many times he had slid down from the armchair and had to climb back on it again. But the last time he saw fires downstairs from the window and finally accepted that he would not get any decent sleep that night.

He went to shake the royal bothers awake. They had been sleeping with their heads together.

"There are people in the garden."Reported the Lorraine boy, " Shouting something I can't tell."

"They are shouting 'Free Condé'!"Replied Louis when he jumped off the bed. "Philippe come here!" He was calling his brother by Christian name.

Louis opened a big chest in the chamber and tried to push his brother inside it.

"I won't hide!"Cried the little duke, struggling and making his black-hair scattered. "We should run by the secret passage!"

"The secret passage is no longer safe." Explained Louis, " We cannot run together. One of us must hide and the other must attract attention."

" You should hide. You are the king."

"THE KING MUST NOT HIDE!" Shouted Louis. "That is my order! And it is your DUTY to obey me!"

He took advantage when his brother was frozen by this fierce claims and pushed the duke in the chest, closing the cover quickly.

Then he ran to the door.

A man dashed into his chamber and took him by the waist. There were lying guards all over the corridor.

" Is this Louis Dieudonné himself ? " The man exclaimed at the top of his voice," Let us see how miraculous he can be!"

The mob behind him was laughing so hard.

" Get your hands off me!" Cried Louis, " My guards are on their way!"

" Your guards, your majesty? Do you mean this one?" The man who grabbed the young king by his collar kicked someone on the ground. It was the poor, unfortunate Lorraine boy who had been beaten hardly in the face. He was sitting there miserably with a bleeding nose.

"I don't think your guards will be on their way so I suggest you go swimming with us…"Laughed the man before he led the mob away with the young king under his arm.

The Lorraine boy struggled up from the ground in horror. The only thing he wanted to do was run away. He was already at the door when he saw from his eye's corner that one man from the mob had not left.

That man was slowly approaching the chest where hided the Duke of Anjou, looking at a piece of blue silk gown showing at the edge of the chest.

This may be one of the strangest moments of his life. Philippe de Lorraine could have ran away by instinct, but instead he felt something he never felt before and stood there hesitating. His blood was roaring inside him.

He would never understand where the courage had come from, but he did it without thinking. He pulled out the knife from under the king's pillow and dashed to that man.

The next moment he heard painful cries, that man was lying on ground, rolling all over with a wounded hand. He swiftly opened the trunk and dragged the duke of Anjou out of if.

" Run! Run quickly! They got your brother!"

The two boys ran as fast as they could, hand in hand. Their bare feet made no sound in the corridors. The Lorraine boy was too excited to feel any pain. The only thing he could remember at that moment was the feeling of another hand within his grasp, a sweaty hand clinching desperately to his own.

The queen's guards were now rushing into the garden from the east gate and dispelled the mob. The duke of Anjou finally let go his hand and ran to his mother. Queen Anne held him tightly with tears.

"Where is my first born?" The queen cried hoarsely, " Where is Louis? Where is the King of France?"

"They said they would go swimming with him." Replied the Lorraine boy.

"Swimming?" Repeated Anne surprisingly, "My God! Go to the pool! Immediately! "

The guards found a rope tiding on a tree beside the pool and dragged King Louis XIV out off the water by it. The king was wet all over and hardly breathing. But when the guards laid him on the ground he coughed and spat out lots of water.

The Queen mother burst into tears. She knelt down on the ground and started to pray. Everyone else had followed her to do the same. "God save Louis XIV!" They cried out.

The boy King once again proved himself to be a God given miracle.

Philippe de Lorraine was kneeling there with his head down. After a while he made a sign of the cross and stand up. At the very moment he caught the eyes of the Duke of Anjou staring at him.

He wiped his nose absent-mindedly, knowing that it was still blood stained and wasn't pretty..He had difficulty to understand how the boy in front of him could managed to survive that terrible night without being touched, remaining to be so clean and beautiful as if the would couldn't change him a bit.

But something did change him, thought the blond boy, he couldn't tell when and how. The Prince's eyes were brighter and his breaths heavier.

He was still wondering when the little Prince decided to take one step forward, grabbing his shirt and kissing him. It was completely unexpected.


	4. Chapter 3: King's Tears (part 1)

King's Tears( Part one)

« Vous êtes empereur, Seigneur,et vous pleurez ! »

— Bérénice,Acte IV, scène 5

Paris, 1658

During the ten years of the Fronde, no noble bad been totally safe or loyal. One mistake could ruin a whole family. If Gaston of Orléan was the worst example, Henri de Lorraine could certainly be a bad one.

This was why Philippe de Lorraine had to join the army when he was fifteen years old. He became a herald under the command of the Count of Guiche. He was lucky to gain favor of the count very soon. The count liked him very much and had been agreeable enough. He not only often talked to him but also taught him drinking and playing cards, even occasionally took him to whorehouses himself.

"With that pretty face you have, we can expect a lot for you. You just need to listen to me correctly." Promised Guiche to Lorraine, "But first, you need to learn something useful."

Lorraine didn't understand what he meant by "useful" until after visiting a place called "Ile d'amour".

"Things are no longer as before and one cannot simply live by birth rights."Educated the Count of Guiche, " You have witnessed your father who spent his whole life on battlefields and you may tell me what he has won. Except for the title which is now worthless, your bothers have nothing to inherit from him. Believe me, if you want to survive in this court, you need significant support and lots and lots of money."

The Count of Guiche had a bad fame. He was recognized to be the most arrogant young man of vanity. But Lorraine preferred him than Philippe Mancini. At least Guiche always spoke straightforwardly and was honest for most of the times.

"Do you know who is the richest person is in Europe, my pretty little boy?" The count was lying on the couch, getting rid of his boots , loosing his cravat. He took a glass of wine from the servant and kicked a stool to Lorraine for him to sit on.

"Are you referring to _Mademoiselle_ they are all talking about, the duchess Montpensier who was coming back to the court?" Asked Lorraine when he took the seat near the Count.

"Clever boy!" Armand de Gramont grabbed Lorraine's chin and smiled.

"But she is too high to be reached for us." Commented Lorraine, " And I heard that she is not easy."

"They are never easy." Commented the Count of Guiche,"The reason why she was pardoned after what she has done during the Fronde is definitely not the love from her family. They have to do something to prevent her from accepting the proposal of the King of England and taking her golds and lands out of France. They want to keep her in the royal family even the king won't marry her himself."

Lorraine felt a slight stir in the chest. "Who will marry her instead?"

"Ever heard of the Duke of Anjou?" Armand smirked, "Since Gaston of Orléan was confined to the Castle of Blois, his lands are almost confiscated by the royal family. His title will be taken by the king's brother as soon as he dies. That left only the rich heritage from his dead wife, the late duchess of Montpensier to their daughter _Mademoiselle_ untouched. Do you think the Queen will let it go? My sister wrote to me two days ago and told me that the Duke of Anjou is now seventeen years old and the queen starts to look for a bride for him."

"So that's why the Cardinal pardoned the Grande Mademoiselle and called her back to the court." Concluded Lorraine, "but what's all that to do with us?"

"Good question, my little pretty boy." Armand sat straight on the couch, "Our dear, precious little Duke of Anjou has a weakness that you don't know."

"What weakness?" Asked Lorraine, although in his heart he did know the answer.

"I will tell you tomorrow evening." Armand took out a letter from his pocket and threw it to Lorraine.

"An invitation to the King's ball. A gift from my sister."

When the Count of Guiche decided to do something he could always find a way. The next evening he applied to the job of escorting _Mademoiselle_ from the city gate to the castle of Fontainebleau, bring Lorraine with him. He wanted to make sure that he would be greeted by the royal family, especially attracting the attention of the seventeen-year old Duke of Anjou.

It had been eight years since last time Lorraine met the Prince, but he remembered what he looked like as a boy. Sometimes he dreamed about him in that blue dress, standing outside the stable of St. Germaine-en-Laye. In those dreams he could only see the Prince from behind, it seemed that each time he turned his face the dream would stop.

But now, he could seem him in real life, standing there just a few footsteps above, calm and slender, placing two well-behaved hands behind the back and looking straightly ahead.

Lorraine got off the horse with the Count of Guiche, they bowed to the Prince.

"Philippe de Lorraine?" He could hear the Prince calling to him, "My God, you've grown up!"

Lorraine could see from where he stood that a pair of sliver shoes first trotted a few steps towards him, then stopped hastily. The duke had realized that it was improper to speak to a herald before addressing to the commanding officer.

Armand now approached.

" I report for my duty, your Highness. The Duchess of Montpensier has arrived in Fontainebleau."

"Thank you, Count of Guiche."The Prince replied politely, "Your sister often speaks of you to my brother. Thank you for your troubles and welcome to Fontainebleau."

He reached out one hand for courtesy.

Lorraine could swear that he saw something familiar in Armand's eyes. His usual vanity and confidence. The count took the Prince's hand and kissed it. He should have stopped above the ring without really touching the skin, but he didn't. Instead he took a little suck around the little finger.

This boldness had indeed scared the Duke of Anjou. The Prince took a breath and drew back his hand in startle, staring at the Count unbelievingly. Guiche, however was looking at him with the most charming and innocent smile.

The Duchess of Montpensier stepped out of the carriage at that moment. She arrived with one of her half- sisters and a bunch of dogs. It was noisy enough for a distraction. So the Prince turned away, pretending nothing unusual had happened.

"Marie-Louise," He greeted his cousin shyly, taking her hand, "Or shall I call you Madame de Fouquerolles?"

"Where did you learn that name from, my little girl?" Asked the Duchess of Montpensier happily.

"My mother doesn't call me that anymore and you shouldn't either." Reply the Duke of Anjou, "About your fake name, my brother mentioned it once. He told me he has never read any biography with so many spelling mistakes that makes its author unforgettable."

Anne Marie Louise laughed heartily to this. "You see I did that on purpose so he will remember me." They walked by her guards. Guiche and Lorraine had to make way for them.

" The king!" Reported a valet by the door.

At the next moment the king showed up with a dark-skinned girl hanging by his side. Lorraine recognized her to be Marie Mancini.

"I have never welcomed you with such happiness, my dear cousin." The king was smiling to _Mademoiselle_ , "I have a big announcement this evening. France will know her queen. And you, my dear sister, if you can put away your pride, maybe…"

"Maybe I will have nothing left." Finished the duchess of Montpensier.

Alexander Bontemps, the king's first valet interrupted at this moment.

"May I bring you to her Majesty the queen?" Asked Bontemps to _Mademoiselle_ , "She wishes to see you immediately."

Behind them, the duke of Anjou grabbed the king swiftly.

"What are you planning to do?" He asked with a low voice, glancing at Marie Mancini on the other side of the king, "Are you mad?"

The king patted his brother's hand and spoke to Marie softly "My dear, will you go to your sisters now? I will be there in a moment." Marie left obediently.

"You know very well that our mother doesn't approve you and Marie!" Said the duke of Anjou, " Just this morning I overheard her talking with Cardinal about having you marry the Spanish princess and sending Marie away from Paris! And now you told Marie you want her to be the queen of France?"

"My dear brother, I know our mother just as much as you do." Said Louis, "I know she is angry. But I am her son and also the king of France. She cannot decide everything for me. It's about time she understand this."

The Duke of Anjou just blinked.

"If this is what you're thinking, brother, I don't really believe you know our mother." Commented the Prince, "You don't know how much she will sacrifice for your crown."

"On the contrary, I believe I know this better than you do." His brother stared at him, "This is war, the first one between us. And you, my brother, I need you to be on my side."

"I can't choose a side between you two!" Retorted the Prince, "It is a dangerous way that you chose to resist her."

"All wars are dangerous."

"To be at war with your own flesh and blood will cause only tears."

"Yes, I know that!" Louis raised his voice, "But I have to do it. One day you will understand why." Then he left his brother and went inside the hall hastily.

"I'd say the most interesting part of the show is yet to come tonight. Armand walked beside Lorraine and talked to him. But Lorraine wasn't listening. He was watching the Prince slowly went into the ball room alone.

"You didn't tell me that you know the little duke since childhood." Armand threw him a glance.

"Oh, that was a long time ago. I already forgot and didn't believe he actually remembers." Replied Lorraine.

"Did you?" Armand took out a handkerchief covered with perfume and gave it a wave. "Nevertheless, this can only be helpful to our plan."

Both Guiche and Lorraine were served as guards for the duchess of Montpensier that evening. So they were both standing near the royal family. As the count had predicted, the most interesting part of the show hasn't yet took place. The queen mother was certainly unpleasant to see the king dancing with Marie Mancini, but she couldn't get a chance to burst out because the king, so deeply in love with dancing, wouldn't stop until midnight. When he finally sat down beside his mother, the ball was almost over.

"I want to marry Marie." Began him straightly forward, I have asked her for marriage and she agreed."

"Indeed," Said Queen Anne coldly, "Your Majesty is a very lucky young man."

"Are you blessing me?"

"I bless you to take that girl to the chancel, Sire,"S aid queen mother ironically, "Both of you can walk over my dead body."

She knocked her chair hardly and stood up.

"Do you understand the reason why France had been at civil war for nearly ten years, the reason why I raised tax at all cause to have a better control over the nobles? Did I battled through this bloody road of power to see you ruin it so quickly with your own hands?"

"If you want me to have power, should you also give up your control over me?" The king replied calmly.

"My control over you?" The angry mother looked at the king with disbelief," This is how you take my love for! Shouldn't you look around yourself and tell me how much loyalty and support you possess from that place where you are sitting? How many people truly held their respect for you? It is the frivolous youth that controls you, not me! And I will not blame you for that as your mother. However…" she suddenly caught the Duke of Anjou who was watching the argument in anxiousness and pushed the younger prince before the king.

"Your father had more than one son, Louis." Said Queen Anne furiously, "I can put you on that chair and I can also bring you down from it."

Horrified, the duke of Anjou struggled to free himself from his mother's grasp. "Mother, please don't!" cried him hoarsely.

"No power in this world can ever compare with duty." Concluded Queen Anne, now calming down herself. "If you don't perform your duty, you will receive no power. It is as simple as that. Louis, you are still very young, but you shall do well to remember this."

She turned her back to both of her sons and left the ball with her ladies-in-waiting.

The Duke of Anjou tried to approach the king, but the king turned away.

"I told you I can't choose between you two." Said the Prince softly.

"I need to think of it." Replied Louis coldly, "Alone."

The Prince pursed his lips and left silently.

This was when Guiche snugged Lorraine.

"Go follow him." Said him secretly, "I cannot leave without attracting attention, but you can. Keep an eye on him and I will go find you later."

Lorraine found the Prince standing by a tree in the garden alone, staring blankly.

He was hesitating, should he listening to Armand, just to keep an eye on the duke, doing nothing or go talking to him? The hesitation costed him the advantage when the Prince broke silence.

"Philippe!" The Prince suddenly called.

To Lorraine's surprise, Philippe Mancini was to be found not far away, wearing a travel coat and preparing to board a carriage.

"Are you leaving Fontainebleau?" Asked the Prince surprisingly, "Without telling me?"

"I…I have something urgent to tend to." Philippe Mancini looked at the duke uneasily. "I need to go back to Paris."

"I will leave for Paris tomorrow myself." Said the Duke of Anjou, "I just can't stay here anymore. Why don't you delay your travel for one day so you can sit in my carriage with me?" He put a hand on the elbow of Mancini as he talking

Mancini smiled, releasing himself politely from that hand.

"You are very kind. But I'm afraid I won't be on time for tomorrow's salon invitation."

"Really?" The Duke of Anjou was somehow disappointed. "Therefore I will see you the day after tomorrow at Palais Royal."

"I will need to go to Provence after the salon." Said Philippe Mancini.

The Prince said no more. He drew back a few steps and put his hands behind back nervously, as if something in the darkness would suddenly appear in midair and bite him without mercy.

Philippe Mancini was already sitting in the carriage, he paused and hesitated before getting off again.

" _Monsieur_ , I shall explain this to you honestly. I don't want you to misunderstand me." Said him. It was one of the moments when this Italian young man lost his elegant composition.

"You of all people in the court will know best the importance of our duty…."

"Duty!" Interrupted the duke with a hoarse voice, "Even you are talking about duty."

"Because it is the weight we all carry for our life." Said Mancini, "What else can we do than to pay our gratitude to those who protect and love us, without whom we are truly nobody?"

"Is that your explanation? Between you and me there is only duty? Now you have fulfilled it and you will leave?" The voice of the Prince started to tremble.

Mancini paused again before speaking. "You have duties of your own, Monsieur. A marriage was being prepared by your mother and my uncle. I am no longer needed in Fontainebleau."

"No, you are not!" The Duke of Anjou now stopped controlling his anger. "But you cannot hide behind this so-called duty all your life either, Philippe. Good evening and bon voyage."

"Your Highness, _Monsieur_!"

The Duke of Anjou dashed away from the carriage. He was almost running and Lorraine had trouble keeping up with him. He had an impulsion to call the Prince but he restrained himself.

The Prince stopped by a pool in the garden, looking inside for his reflection.

Lorraine wanted nothing else but to go to him and comfort him. But he was afraid to be an unwanted disturber. After all, he didn't really know what to do and what to say. No one had ever taught him this.

"My goodness, how difficult it was to escape!" Guiche appeared from behind him, "Look what you caught, my little pretty boy? A chance to be with the Duke of Anjou alone? It is just too good to be true."

Lorraine wanted to stop him, but it was too late. Guiche pushed him on the back, "Go keep watch over there, give a whistle if someone approaches, understood?"

Lorraine felt the anger raising inside him. He turned to the direction pointed by the Count, not to obey the order but rather to hide his face. He could have appeared to be a ferocious killer at that very moment.

He managed to calm down a little after a few minutes. Turning back, he could see now that he was separated with Guiche and the Prince by some thickets. Guiche was talking to the Prince and the latter was retreating. But the Count wouldn't let go easily. He was following step by step, almost sticking to the Prince. When they were finally blocked by a tall tree, the count grabbed the duck quickly, trying to kiss him.

The next moment, Lorraine saw the Duke of Anjou raised a hand and punched the count hard in the face. The count was stopped, standing there with eyes wide open.

One of the dogs of the Duchess of Montpensier happened to pass by. Lorraine grabbed it and threw it over the thickets. The poor thing was barking while hitting the Count of Guiche right on the nose.

The Duke of Anjou took the opportunity to run way and Guiche came out from behind the thickets after quite a while. He was covering his nose with his perfumed handkerchief.

"Bad luck. I almost succeeded." He told Lorraine, "Where did that bloody dog come from?"

"That's the problem with dogs, isn't it?" Replied Lorraine relentlessly, "They just can't tell when they are needed and when they aren't."

"Yes, particularly that one! You are perfectly right!" Agreed the count.

"But there is one little surprise for me," he removed his handkerchief and looked at the bloody stain on it, " He bites me! That little Prince, he bites when I am kissing him. How interesting is that!"


	5. Chapter 4: King's Tears (part 2)

King's Tears (Part 2)

That night, Lorraine once again had a dream about the Duke of Anjou.

As usual, the Prince was standing there with his back to the stable gate of St. Germaine-en-Laye but he was clearly no longer a boy. He was taller, with shorter black hair, and he was wearing…Lorraine just wanted to look closer to make sure what he was wearing. Was it that blue dress? If it was, he wanted to strip it off and to see what was inside or what was not inside it.

He was scared by his own boldness. It made him felt intolerably hot and thirsty. His mind was in a mess. The Prince turned to him at the moment when he got closer and caught him in surprise. There was nowhere to hide in the empty stable so he had to look back to the prince. He had to look at that pair of green eyes staring at him, completely frozen, petrified by some kind of magic. He could no longer feel his limbs and his entire body started to hurt. The Prince took one more step and grabbed him. It was just like what had happened many years ago and that pair of green eyes made his vision so vague that he trembled without control.

Then he heard it, a sound of thunder. He thrilled and sweated before openinghis eyes unwillingly.

It was someone knocking! The angry young man had to sit up. "Fxxk!" He cursed loudly and looked down to check his condition before wiping his belly with a dirty shirt. Then he got off bed with a dizzy head to answer the door.

"I would kill you if you were not a pretty girl!" Claimed him to the person standing at the door.

But a pretty girl there was! He could see her black eyes and dark skin when she removed the cap of her cloak.

"Marie?" Called him surprisingly.

"Let me in. I can't been seen." Said Marie Mancini.

Lorraine moved aside so she could get into his room.

"Well, well…why do you seek me at this hour?" Lorraine grinned and closed the door behind him. "If the king hasn't satisfied you, you have come to the right place!" He reached out to undress her.

But a knife quickly appeared from inside her cloak, pointing at his neck. He quickly retreated and put up both hands in the air.

"We are not like what you think, the king and me."

"All right, all right! My dear Marie, Marie the Saint. My mistake. But why do you call on me at midnight?" His fireplace was empty. He felt already cold enough standing there with his night gown and bare legs, letting alone the fact that he was actually wet due to the accident a moment ago.

"I hope you can do me a favor, for the sake of our friendship since childhood." Replied Marie Mancini, "I know we did not spend lots of time together, but you are among the few people who know how I was bullied by my own sister."

That was fair enough. Olympe and Marie simply did not get along. Their relationship could only get worse since Marie had won the King's affection. But the true reason why the Lorraine boy had chosen Marie's side was that he blamed Olympe for his punishment as a servant at the Mancini house.

"Believe me my dear Marie, I always favor you than your sister." Said Lorraine, "but what can I do for you? I am merely a herald in the army. If the queen knows I am helping you, she will have my head cut off and hang it over the city gate." He made a sign of cutting his own throat.

"You just need to send a message for me." Said Marie, "No one will know."

"No one will know?!" He raised his voice, "My lady, are you joking?"

"My uncle forbids me to leave the house during the day. I can't think of anyone for help except you."

"Well, think harder then, will you? I don't want to be involved in this. Besides, what do I get for helping you?"

"I will owe you a favor." Replied Marie, "Whatever trouble you get in the future, I will do my best to help you. I swear this to you."

"My dear, this is a quite meaningless vow." Lorraine started to pretend to taking off his night gown, "Unless you can pay me with your body right now, I suggest you leave my room."

But Marie Mancini was not a coward. She stood there without moving an inch, not even her eyelid. It was Lorraine who felt embarrassed. After all he was only fifteen years old and he didn't really have any experience outside the whorehouse.

"Either I owe you a favor or your dirty business at Fontainebleau three days ago will be told to the king." Said Marie, "which option seems to be more beneficial to you?"

"What are you talking about? What dirty business?" Lorraine felt his ears getting hot.

"That night you were following the Duke of Anjou, trying to find a chance to let the Count of Guiche to get close to him. I've seen everything." Said Marie, "I was there to say goodbye to my brother and I saw you sneaking around. I knew you were up to no good. Those rumors of love affairs may not draw attention to the queen mother, but I know the king. I know he won't be happy if his brother was treated like this against his will. You will certainly be punished for doing that."

He felt like he was puched hard in the face but he tried to stay calm.

"Did you just say your uncle forbids you from going out?" Asked Lorraine, "How are you supposed to tell on me to the king?"

"I don't need to do this myself, you idiot!" Smirked Marie, "I talk about this in front of whichever lady servant and the king will be told within half a day."

She saw the face of Lorraine and knew immediately that he had lost the battle. So she smiled and forced him to take an envelope.

"If you were clever enough," said Marie, "No one will know the message comes from me except the King."

As she finished with him, she quickly opened the door, took a careful look around and disappeared.

Lorraine shivered at the cold wind she had brought in. He could see her envelope was unsealed, inside it were three tulip petals.

Lorraine was waiting impatiently for the Count of Guiche to trim his moustache. He told him about Marie's visit last night a few minutes ago. To his surprise, Guiche didn't find this news disturbing at all, instead he was rather excited.

"The Mancini girls do like to talk about me, don't they?" He sniggered to his own reflection in the mirror.

"Aren't you afraid of the King?" Asked Lorraine.

"Why should I?" The count asked back, "You are afraid of the king because you are too naïve."

And you aren't afraid of him because you are too foolish. Thought Lorraine.

"Listen to me, my pretty little boy," Educated the Count of Guiche casually, "It will all come to the Duke of Anjou himself. There is nothing the king can do if his brother accepts me. It is not the first time and they are not likely to punish the duke for this. Do you understand me?"

He didn't understand. But he supposed that it was correct.

The count put more powders on the chin in order to cover the bruise left by the duke a few days ago.

"Let's be clear on this: I am a good, experienced lover. Comparing to me, the duke can boast of no real love affairs. You wait and see, he will be mine in no time." Concluded Guiche. "But before we get there, we will need to do a favor for the king's little mistress."

Thanks to the personal relationship of the count, they quickly gained access to the royal palace. While they were approaching the king's chamber, they could hear someone arguing To their surprise, one of the voices belonged to the Duke of Anjou.

"Why? Why is he avoiding me? He has been hiding in his chamber for days!"

"His Majesty was protesting to the queen's order of sending mademoiselle Mancini abroad. If the queen insist on her decision, his majesty will not leave his chamber." Answered Alexander Bontemps, the king's first valet who was standing at the entry. He appeared to be quite calm despite the situation.

"Let me talk to him." Requested the duke eagerly.

"The king has made it very clear that he would not see you of all people, _Monsieur_."

"Why on earth? I've done nothing wrong!"

"What are you doing here?" Bontemps just spotted the count and Lorraine.

"I have a message for the king." Replied Lorraine.

"From who?" Asked Bontemps.

"I am afraid I cannot tell you." Lorraine had to bear with the stern stare from the king's first valet. He was doing his best not to blink.

There was a moment of silence. It seemed that Alexander Bontemps was waiting for him to change his mind. Lorraine couldn't feel his legs but he managed to stand there.

"Very well," Bontemps said at last, "give me the message."

"I…I was entrusted to hand it to his Majesty himself."

Another moment of silence.

"Do not argue with Bontemps like that." It was the Duke of Anjou who broke the silence.

Lorraine turned slightly and caught the Duke's gaze upon him. The Prince seemed to be deeply concerned. He suddenly felt one of his cheeks burning.

"Did you hear his Highness? Stop arguing with Bontemps!" The count poked him in the back. Lorraine bit his lips and handed the envelop to Bontemps.

"Please wait here." Said Bontemps before turning back and entering the king's chamber.

Now the three of them were just standing there and facing the door. It became a little bit strange.

Guiche would not let go an opportunity like this, so he turned to the duke.

"Your Highness, you look gorgeous this morning."

The Duke of Anjou coughed and turned his face to another direction.

"And you smell like the freshest morning dew." Continued Guiche, "Do you know that I can't stop thinking of you since we've met in Fontainebleau? I keep dreaming about you. In those dreams your hair were the darkest evening sky and your eyes the brightest stars. I can swear I will never need to wake up and see the sun again…"He reached out a finger, put it on the duke's shoulder and tangled it with a lock of black hair.

The Prince glanced nervously at Lorraine who was standing motionlessly on the other side of the Count.

"Stop it." He replied with a low voice, "If you continue to talk without any sense, I will no longer be polite to you."

"But can't you see my admiration and my obsession for you?" Guiche let his finger slide down from the duke's shoulder slowly, "Maybe you should feel my heart yourself, feel how madly it beats for you…" He was trying to grab the hand of the duke when Bontemps suddenly came out form the opened door.

"The king will see you immediately."

The Duke of Anjou struggled to free himself from Guiche and turned towards the king's chamber. But Bontemps raised a hand to stop him.

"Not you, _Monsieur_ ," Bontemps turned his face to Lorraine, "but you."

Couldn't believe this, the duke turned to Lorraine with a pale face.

The king was wearing a simple jacket over his shirt. He was sitting on bedside, deep in thoughts, he didn't even look at Lorraine when he entered the chamber.

Lorraine could remember the last time when he looked at the king so closely. It was also in this chamber and the king was also sitting on bedside. But he looked so differently now from the twelve-year-old boy king he once knew. Both of the royal brothers had grown up, The Prince was taller and more handsome. But Louis, Louis had changed in a way that Lorraine could not simply tell.

The king slowly raised his eyes, swinging away the dark brownish hear along his face.

"I remember you." He opened his mouth, "The second son of Henri de Lorraine. I used to send you to the house of Mancini. Are you with the army now?"

"Yes, Sire." Replied Lorraine.

"What is your position?" Asked Louis.

"I am under the command of Count of Guiche."

"That position is beneath you." Commented Louis, "Your family is the descendant of Lorraine dynasty and your mother had been duchesse of Puylaurens by her first marriage. You should be called a chevalier. Am I wrong?"

Lorraine hesitated a little, "You are not wrong, Sire, but…"

"Your father is a good soldier." The king interrupted him, "Your family is down to this position because of the Cardinal. But I want you know that this may not be permanent. Do you understand what I meant? "

Lorraine looked at the king surprisingly.

"Serve me and I will not forget what you did today." Said Louis, "Just as I won't forget what you have done eight years ago, for me and my brother." He was glancing at the big chest setting at the foot of his bed.

Then he stood up, put the three tulip petals of Marie Mancini back into the envelope and gave it back to Lorraine.

"When you step out this room, I will disappear with Bontemps for one hour. During this one hour, you will guard the door and make sure that no one enters my chamber. When it is over, give this envelope to my brother."

"Your brother? Sire?" Lorraine was confused.

"Yes. I will need to talk to my brother about something important. But we cannot talk in the palace." Replied the King, "Bring this to him and he will know where to find me."

Lorraine bowed deeply and prepared to leave.

"Wait," The king stopped him, "if you want any prize for doing this, now will be the time to speak."

It was the longest hour he ever know. Longer than all the hours added up since he was born.

But he knew how important this was to him. His future, his destiny, his life would change completely from this very hour. He could not ignore it, only idiots would.

Yet deeply in his heart, he also realized how much he could lose in one hour. The count of Guiche and the Duke of Anjou who had disappeared from his sight might have done anything to make him regret and he just couldn't stop it from happening.

When he found them again beside in the garden, he saw the Prince sitting on a bench near the pool with Guiche close by. The count was running his hands casually around the Prince's waistband and the Prince was looking back to him silently. All the resistance there used to be between them wernow gone. The duke rest one hand on the bench and used other one to stoked softly the chin of his companion, where the bruise could still been seen.

At that moment Lorraine believed that he was the silliest person in the world. He retreated behind a rock, drawing out his sword, chopping and striking hardly at the thickets until the little branches were cut and broken.

He might have won the time for revenge in the next ten years. He might have won a chance to take on revenge for anyone. But at that very moment, he was just a stupid, naïve boy who had lost everything in one hour.


	6. Chapter 5: King's Tears (part 3)

King's Tears (part 3)

The Duchess of Montpensier had been running along the bushes before she suddenly appeared on the scene. She was red in face. Guiche often laughed at her, saying that she could never be a beauty because she was always getting from some place to another in a hurry, never seemed to be prepared for what would happen to her.

But Lorraine felt that she had arrived just in time. It was as if she was given to him as a gift. For a fifteen-year-old young man deeply in anger, nothing could be a better comfort than a chance to take revenge. He was once again lucky.

"Excuse me, did you see my sister Christine? We went out for a walk and I was delayed a little by the queen, when I turned around she just disappeared! She is always idling in the palace."

"I'm afraid not, your Highness."

The duchess nodded and would go away, but Lorraine stopped her.

"Your Highness, May I ask you if you are having a good time in the palace?"

She hesitated a little before saying "Yes of course, thank you for your kindness. Pardon me, I forgot you are…"

"Philippe de Lorraine, your Highness." He replied. A dangerous idea was forming inside his head.

Guiche's whole plan started with the Duchess of Montpensier. If someone destroy it before it could take place, what would the count do? Would he continue or would he give up?

"I heard that the king and the duke missed you very much." Started him with a smile, " But you have left the court for too long. You no longer recognize your enemies. Many who had been friends with the Duke of Orléan were now trying to persuade the cardinal otherwise."

Anne Marie Louise d'Orléan, the daughter of Gaston d'Orléan was not happy to hear this.

"I do not understand your meaning. Are you referring to someone in particular?"

"Please do not misunderstand me," Lorraine smiled most innocently, showing her his nice teeth. "I don't believe anyone will deliberately conflict with you, _Madamesoiselle._ But people as smart as you should understand that it is not always simple to forgive in just a few years."

"The forgiveness of the king is good enough for me." Declared the duchess.

"You are absolutely right." Said Lorraine, "But the cunning ones are all around the court. They sometimes use the innocents to get what they want."

"What exactly are you trying to tell me?" Asked the duchess coldly.

"Believe me that I have good intentions." Lorraine smiled again, "Perhaps, Mademoiselle Christine just went over that pool."

"But you just told me you haven't seen her."

"Did I? I don't remember." Replied Lorraine, "My mother used to say a walk before dinner is always good for soul. In this case why don't your Highness walk a little bit further today?"

The duchess of Montpensier could see something in the eyes of the blond boy.

"It is a dangerous place, the court." Said she, "One will require prudence to survive in it."

"I am constantly warned, your Highness." Bowed Lorraine.

She glanced at him before going over the pool.

A few minutes later, she came back, putting one hand on the chest, trying to calm herself down. The Duke of Anjou was following her and trying to stop her. Lorraine quickly hid behind a tree to avoid to be seen.

"Marie-Louise," The duke was calling his cousin, "I have no idea you are in the garden at this hour. Whatever you have seen, I can explain to you."

"You don't need to explain anything to me." Replied the Duchess of Montpensier, "I know you since you were a child."

The Duke of Anjou paused, not knowing how to reply this.

"Fortune is supposed to bring happiness. But you see, it is not always true. You can own the largest fortune in Europe but still unable to get what you want." Said the Duchess of Montpensier.

The Prince looked at her thoughtfully. She did not appear to be angry. On the contrary she was quite calm and gentle, as if she was talking to a little brother who had just been naughty. He quickly understood that nothing she saw had ever shocked her or changed her mind, she was rather relieved to be able to talk to him like this.

"You want to marry my brother since you were a little girl." said the Prince softly, "Not only once, I have heard you called him your little husband."

"That dream will never come true." smiled the duchess Montpensier, "The Fronde has destroyed it. My father and I did it. I should be content for what I have now. But my life of exile has taught me one thing: The biggest power given to me by my fortune is to say 'No' when I need to."

"If that is true, I do envy you." He smiled.

"So you won't marry me, my dear cousin."

"No, my little girl, I won't marry you." Replied Anne-Marie, "Doesn't mean that I don't love you." She looked at him kindly, the orange sunlight was bathing her hair."If there is anything I still miss within these palace walls, it will be the days when I went to balls with you, pretending to be two shepherdesses."

Now the duke was beaming at her, like a child.

"Will you tell your mother to rest her mind? I will never accept the proposal from the king of England because freedom is too important to me." Said the duchess of Montpensier, "In return, she should stop bothering me."

"I will make sure she get your message." The Prince kissed her hand.

So Anne Marie Louise d'Orléan went away just as quickly as she had arrived. Perhaps not as a beauty but as a free woman, the only one in court who could say no to her destiny. The smile on the face of the Duke of Anjou only diminished as she went completely out of sight.

"Come out." He turned to the tree where Lorraine was hiding, "I know you are there."

Embarrassed, Lorraine slowly come out from behind that tree.

"Why are you sneaking around and avoiding me?" The prince was obviously not happy, "And why are you still holding the letter you're supposed to give to my brother?"

"I…..I do..I mean, his…his Majesty asked me to give it to you, your Highness." Lorraine stammered out a reply.

"Does he remember me now?" asked the duke ironically, I thought he has no one else in mind except Marie Mancini."

"That is not true. His Majesty wishes to speak to you. He said you will know where to find him after seeing this." Lorraine handled the envelop with the tree tulip petals to the Prince.

It was certainly a surprise, but the duke took it.

"They are from the Tuileries garden," said he when he took out the petals, "The tricolor tulip are very rare in this season. My brother must be there."

The Tuileries garden was not far from the palace, but the royal family seldom came here during autumn. The Duke of Anjou went there on horse, taking Lorraine with him. They were only followed by two guards. They found the king's horse near the largest tulip patch. Lorraine still remember that horse, a white one with black hooves, the most beautiful wild horse from the king's stable.

"You shouldn't go further." Said Bontemps when he saw the them walking towards the king, "His majesty was biting his farewell."

The first valet did not lie. The king was holding a girl and the girl was crying hard with her face buried deeply in his chest, making his brownie red hair tangled.

The duke had to wait impatiently near the scene.

"What exactly does he wishes to tell me that cannot be told in the palace? Why do I have to come here?" He was supposed to talk to himself, but his voice was not that low," I don't have a whole day watching him cuddling."

"His Majesty expects that you understand him better in this way." said Alexander Bontemps gently.

"Did he really say so?"

Marie Mancini raised her eyes and looked one last time at her young king. Still full of tears, she picked up a lock of his hair and kissed it passionately.

"May I go to him now?" asked the Duke of Anjou when the girl finally turned her back.

"I see patience isn't a virtue you may boast," commented the king to the prince, "Don't you every have pity for your own brother?"

"I have no doubt you always have a way to call for all kinds of affections, but my pity will be the last thing you want." The duke freed himself from Bontemps and walked to the king, "Why do you want me here?"

"I want you to see what I have sacrificed for you." replied Louis, he continued to turn away from the duke, not willing to face him.

"Sacrifice for me?" his brother seemed to be amused by this joke, "You sacrifice only for your crown. I have nothing to do with this."

"You are wrong, brother." Replied Louis, "I don't fear to face anything including mother's anger and the threat of the crown, but there is one person I do not wish to be enemy with, and that person is you."

The prince was walking closer to the king, he suddenly stopped.

"I can't believe it." He was slightly trembling.

"Me neither." Said Louis with a low voice, "it is weak for a king to be threatened."

"I can't believe you are crying!" Said the duke, it seems that he could hear nothing the king was trying to tell him and he was trembling even harder than before.

"No, the protocol will never allow this. "Grumbled Louis, "Do not come closer!"

But the duke would not listen, he dashed to his brother and turned his face to him with two hands.

"Can this be true!?"He put a finger on one tiny little drop of tear, "My brother is crying."

"You warned me about this. To be at war with my own flesh and blood will only cause tears."

"It will be most hard for you to admit that I am right."

"Not harder than admitting I am weak." Said the king.

The Prince took out a silk handkerchief and put it gently around the corner of the King's eyes. Louis seemed to be quite annoyed.

"Your perfume smells terrible." Complained the king.

"There is no perfume." Explained the Prince softly, "It is the taste of tears, brother. You will get used to it. Tears are bitter. You are not weak, you just haven't get used to it. Is this the first time you realize that even a king may not get what he wanted? How strange it is? Look at me. I have been accepting that all my life…"

"I will not let this happen." The king suddenly annouced.

"Let what happen?" Asked his brother.

"You and I being enemy." Replied Louis.

"Oh that…"the Prince was taming the king's hair by hand, "You shouldn't be worrying about that from beginning."

"It is not anything you can control." Whispered the King seriously, "In the future when I do have power or even before that… any time, any person who can be less kind than our own mother will not give up finding opportunities. Because this is a never-ending war. It has started from the moment we were born."

The Prince was not paying attention to what the king said. The only thing important to him at that very moment was a lock of hair he was trying to put back behind his brother's ear.

Louis had wanted to explain something else, but he decided not to. Instead he seized the handkerchief from his brother.

"Give it back!" The prince was surprised.

"I call it into requisition in the name of France." Said the King.

"That is outrageous." Protested his brother.

"Is it?" Asked the king when he put the handkerchief into his pocket, "It is in the protocol that a king does not weep, which means no one can have a proof of king's tears."

"Bontemps, where is my horse?" The king turned away as if he already forgot his brother," Shall we have a race going back to the palace?" His steps were quick and light as his mood now. It seemed that he could even started to dance again.

The Duke of Anjou signed, turning back slowly to take his own horse and realized that Lorraine was still there waiting for him.

"I haven't finished with you yet." He stared at him.

"It was you who had followed me in Fontainebleau. You who had hid behind the thickets, you who had drawn attention of the duchess of Montpensier on purpose." Said the Prince fiercely with his eyes fixed upon Lorraine, "Do you really think I am completely ignorant to what you have done?"

Lorraine couldn't feel his limbs any more. His face were burning so hard that he wished he could dig himself a hole. But he was frozen there unable to react…until the prince decided to take one step forward and closed the air between them with his lips…

It was no longer the same feeling as he was seven years old. So hard to describe, it was like a single hot wave running inside his body, or a strong fragrance that took the shape of the duke of Anjou including the hair, the tongue, the nose that was slightly touching his own and both of the hands clenching to him nervously, including the three tulip petals that was till hidden somewhere in the clothes, and the mild wind filling the air of Tuileries garden.

Lorraine had to use all his energy to stay conscious, not to kiss back even there was something burning in his chest that made him almost died from his own desire.

"What is it?" Gasped the Prince with a whisper, " Don't you want me?"

Lorraine softly pushed him away, looked into the green eyes where he can see ripples on the lake.

"I am not a toy, your Highness." He could hear his voice, rough as a dull knife.

"What?" The green eyes slightly focused, "How can you say such a thing!"

"It was like this eight years ago, isn't it?" Said Lorraine, "Last time you kissed me because your bother was not drowned; today you kissed me because your brother would not be enemy with you. Do you deny it? "

The duke of Anjou stared him.

"I am not a toy, your Highness." Repeated Lorraine. And he turned away quickly to mounted his horse.

"His Majesty asked me what I want in return for serving him well." He told the duke who was still standing there stunned, "I begged him to let me go to Italy. My father is at the siege of Turin, he will need me there."

The duke of Anjou breathed heavily to this news.

"No, impossible. "Said the Prince, "You are only fifteen years old. You are still a child. My brother will never permit…"

"His Majesty already gave his consent." Said Lorrain. He kicked his horse hardly on its stomach.

"If I shall come back alive, your Highness, will you stop calling me a child?" He looked at the Prince. The sun was setting in the Tuileries garden but the last beam still dwelled. He felt as if he was blind in the dazzling sun light.

And then he started to run on horseback, stopping himself from looking behind. He could hear a few footsteps, just a few, and then everything went silent.


	7. Chapter 7: Bells of All souls (part 1)

Memoire de Chevalier Ch6: Bells of all souls P1

When Philippe de Lorraine returned to Paris one year later, it had been exactly the same season when he left. Yet the world had completely changed for him.

He was not alone for the journey back to France. Louis de Rohan, now called chevalier de Rohan was with him. Both of them had fought at the siege of Turin, Rohan under the command of Vicomte of Turenne, he with his father. They hadn't even met each other on battlefield.

Rohan still liked very much to boast. He couldn't stop talking about Vicomte's victories and this annoyed Lorraine. He was happy to see the king's guards meeting them at the city gate because he could finally stop enduring their Rohan didn't stop being pleased with himself.

"The king is truly my best friend!"said he loudly so that he could be heard by everyone.

The guards had took some horses from the king's table for them to change for their journey.

"Look at that!" pointed Rohan to one of the horses, "I know that one, the king even allows me to ride his own horse!"

It must had been one of the descendants of that beautiful horse they had seen when they were boys. The same white horsehair and black hooves, the same long and slender neck, just so beautiful and stunning that it stole everyone's attention.

But the guard took a bow at Rohan.

"Forgive me, my lord. I received an order form the Duke of Anjou to give that horse to the Chevalier de Lorraine."

"Chevalier de what?"asked Rohan surprisingly, "What did you just say?"

"Chevalier de Lorraine, my lord."

Rohan raised his eyebrow and looked at Lorraine by the corner of his eye, "When did you become a Chevalier?"

"I am a Chevalier since I was eight years old. You are just too ignorant to know."replied Lorraine indignantly. He did not have the heat to argue. That horse was too beautiful to be true. He was breathless just looking at it. It even lowered its head obediently when he tried to touch.

Rohan mumbled a few words unhappily before changing his horse and rode to the were invited to the King's evening party. Until just one moment ago Rohan believed himself to be the most important guest, but now he was overshadowed by such an unexpected show-off prepared by the king's brother.

But Rohan felt once again important when they arrived at the palace. The king came out from the meeting immediately to meet his friend. Louis had already changed into his evening wearings, a light brown jacket embroidered with golden fabrics and a waistband of the same color. He was clearly in good mood. He went to Rohan quickly and patted him on the shoulder, laughing.

"My God,Rohan, you are lucky that you don't dance ballet," He sneezed him on the top of his bicep, "You are going to turn into a bear if you continue to grow like this!"

"I received no complaint from the girls." replied Rohan.

"Nonsense!"protested the king, "I know no girl who likes bears."

"They are not telling you the truth then." laughed Rohan heartily.

"So it seems that you still have something to eat when the city of Turin was besieged for three months." said the king, "or did you kill your horse for eating?"

The king and Rohan were brought up together, they often went hunting side by side as boys. It was obvious that they were close and the king was excited to be with his old friend. It took him sometime to notice Lorraine.

"Philippe de Lorraine," the king nodded to him, "My brother just mentioned your name to me yesterday. He reminded me that you should be called a Chevalier. I think he spoke sense for once." And he raised his voice to announce. "My ladies, my lords, we should address him as Chevalier de Lorraine in the future!" He stretched a hand to the Lorraine, "I believe your father is well."

The now-called chevalier took a bow to the king, "Thank you sire, my father is fine."

Louis's eyes rested on the face of him for a moment.

"He helped the Turenne at the siege of Turin." said the king, "I shall remember to honor him when the war is over."

The king looked up silently, lost in thoughts for a moment, but when he finally rested his eyes on Rohan, he smiled again as if he decided not to let unhappy thoughts bother him.

"Come Rohan,I heard that you became more and more skillful as card player and I do want to see how good you are." He sat down at a table and Rohan took the seat in front of the king without quickly.

"I have learned a Dutch game from the Vicomte of Turenne, will your Majesty try this new game?"

"What? I thought he only learned how to fight from the Dutch." Said Louis, "It will be an insult for me to play a Dutch game, after all they are my enemy."

"Today's enemy may be tomorrow's friend. Think of Spain, Sire."

"Thank you for reminding me," Louis laughed, "Heaven knows that my mind is full of Spain you know that I have to hang Spanish tapestries in my chamber? They have written that down on my marriage contract!"

There was a loud laughter thought out the hall. The king made a sign for the chevalier de Lorraine to sit on his right side. Chevalier was just settled when he heard the room gone quiet and someone came in.

He was sitting back to the door so he could not see who had entered the hall, but he could hear the footsteps slowly stopped just behind his felt his heart beating for no reason.

"Care for joining us?" The king was handing out the cards and did not raise eyes, "We still have a vacant seat."

The person who had just entered the hall didn't answer and this made chevalier only vacant seat was the one in front of him, he did not know if he could look at the duke of Anjou calmly, especially his light green eyes he once knew.

"No, thanks." Finally came the answer. It was a deep, agreeable voice. Chevalier did not know how much he missed that voice, and why didn't he notice how pleasant it was.

The king called for another nobleman to join the table. Chevalier took the chance tolook around, he could not find the Count of Guiche anywhere.

But the Duke of Anjou did not leave. Chevalier could not see him but he could follow his footsteps in the hall. The Prince went to the corner to collect a book and then sit himself down in the chair just behind him. His coat was brushing against the velvet cushion.

"We will go to Versailles tomorrow." The king announced, he seemed to be holding good cards and it made him happier, "It is hunting season again and this time Rohan isback, I will not let go this great opportunity."

"Excellent idea, Sire." Rohan agreed, "Chevalier de Lorraine would be happy to ride that beautiful new horse of his."

"Unfortunately I have a mission and need to leave Paris tomorrow." Replied chevalier.

"That's a pity." said the King, he looked over the shoulder of chevalier to address his brother sitting behind him, "Should you take back that horse and go to Versailles with us? You don't want our young chevalier to take it to battlefield, do you? It will be such a waste!"

"I don't think so."Answered the duke indifferently, "It shoud be happy to be a war horse. In fact it is such a waste to stay in the king's stable and having nothing to do except for you not agree? Besides, I don't want to go to Versailles tomorrow. I have plans in Paris."

The king made no answer. But he stopped smiling.

"Four layers of the troupe, and a double siege! This is historical! I dare say it isthe most complex battle in this century… now the Spanish was lost without doubt!" The nobleman in front of chevalier was talking excitingly about the siege of Turin.

"I am very pleased when I listen to the report." Said the king, "My aunt is lucky to holdher power in Italy and she has the greatest French army to thank for."

"I have been on the battlefield myself and I could swear to your Majesty that the last battel was unforgettable." said Rohan proudly.

Chevalier was impatient to this topic, he tried to take a pause to reach for a glass of wine he just left on the table behind him, but his hand accidently touched someone else's , so he hurriedly drew back.

That hand he touched was so cold that it made him to glance back. He could see the Prince's profile from this angle. The Prince was motionless, with eyes down, listening to the conversation attentively, a hand still on the book but the book had sliddown to his lap.

"We cut down the communications line between the second and third layers of the siege and chose to attack at dawn." reported Rohan excitedly, "The situation had when the Vicomte ran into an intercept, trying to reach the east gate form the west side of the city."

Suddenly, a loud sound interrupted the conversation. It sounds like someone closed a book with unnevessary force. Everyone form the card table looked up to see who had done this.

"Surely you didn't mean you actually cut down the communication lines between the Spanish."The duke of Anjou broke into the conversation, "Or one should wonder why did the Vicomte ran into the intercept."

Louis coughed at this moment.

"And the distance between the eastern and western city gates of Turin will not allow the cavalrymen to travel within half a day." continued the Prince coldly, "The troupe that actually beat the Spanish can only be the one staying in the south, the one under command of Henri de Lorraine. Tell me why did you all lie to put the victory under the name of Turenne?"

"Philippe!" The king had to intervene, "Stop. You don't understand these things."

"I heard the report too." The duke of Anjou didn't seemed to be convinced, "I know they are lying, and you just let them. This is unfair to the count of Armagnac whether or not your purpose is to please the cardinal."

"That's enough!" The king was now angry. He suddenly stood up, hammered the table that it made the cards scattered everywhere.

All the nobles in the room had to stand up, chevalier among them.

"Leave us, all of you." said Louis. His voice was calm, but his eyes were on fire when helooked at his brother.

Bontemps came quickly moved to let everyone out. Chevalier was the last to walk to the door, he could see the king ealked towards his brother and almost pushed the prince into a corner.

But the door before him at that moment.

Suddenly he felt all the eyes upon him. People were talking about him secretly, casting looks and pointing fingers. But Chevalier did not care what they were talking about, he could felt nothing else but a strong warmth inside him that he never felt before. It made him more proud than the moment when he received the beautiful horse as a gift. The excitement seemed to have nothing to do withhis family honor, but the simple fact that the Prince was arguing with the king for him, that the Prince simply cared for the truth.

It may have taken long time or just a few minutes, the king went out of the room. Chevalier was feelung dizzy, perhaps due the wine he had drunk. He didn't even stay to check if the king wanted to say something to him, instead he ran directly backinto the room, to that chair where the Prince was still sitting.

He was breathless when he stopped and had to suppt himself on the back of the chair to pant heavily. The Prince turned to him right away.

"I…en" he always believed himself to be talkative, but his tongue was frozen at that verymoment. I must looked very silly. Thought him miserably.

But thePrince smiled at him.

"I hope the king didn't annoy you. "

Oh why can't I think of something clever to say?

"Do I looklike annoyed? "Came the answer of the duke, his eyes were so shiny.

"And do you like that horse?" He added gently.

"Do I like it? It is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. "Replied Chevalier.

"It can be yours, if you but want it this time." said the Prince with his most magical voice. For some reason, chevalier felt some part of his body went hot by hearing this.

"Really? "He felt overwhelmed, "I thought only your brother can have the most beautiful horse. "

"Even a King can't have everything." said the Prince, "Maybe that horse will prefer to choose a chevalier."

"Maybe." He couldn't help leaning to him, but to his surprise, the duke drew back and put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Are you really leaving Paris tomorrow?" Asked the king's brother.

He that, now he had to admit the truth sadly.

"You should wait at the Palace door this evening to look for your beautiful horse." of Anjou whispered to him.

" To do what ?" Chevalier asked.

"To listen to the belles of all souls." The prince answered, his hair on the shoulder slightly touched the chevalier when he left the room.


	8. Chapter 8: Bells of All souls (part 2)

The chevalier de Lorraine became the subject of gossip that day. People were all looking at him, talking about him and this had made him excited. He could now understand why Guiche was always so complacent and overbearing. Some people were born like this. Their life would be empty without attracting hatred and jealousy. The chevalier once thought he was different from Guiche, but now he realized how exactly they were the same.

He did not attend the King's party. Instead, he waited at the palace gate since the early evening. As he was getting frozen in the cold wind while everyone else was enjoying the music in the hall, he started to regret this decision. The king's brother would surely go to the party, yet he was waiting with an empty stomach like an idiot. Perhaps the prince would belittle him for being so desperate. It couldn't be inappropriate for him to appear before the King that evening. After all, he did nothing wrong and even the king could not blame him without excuse. Something had been messing up with his mind since what had happened in the afternoon.

Just when he was getting more and more miserable, he saw a group of young nobles coming out from the hall. They talked loudly when approaching the palace gate. Judging from the colorful wear, these people must had been at the king's party.

The guards turned to the group of young nobles, trying to keep them in order, but the young nobles seemed to be distracting the guards on purpose.

The chevalier was still wondering what had happened when one of the men suddenly dashed towards him, face hidden under an enormous hat. It was easy to ignore that man because of his deep blue wearings among so many outshining colors, as if there was a shadow sliding between lights. The chevalier was narrrowly knocked down by the man. He tried to set himself straight but he was dragged away by force. The kidnapping happened so quickly and the chevalier didn't even had time to shout out for help.

A second later, he gave up calling for help, instead he followed that villain closely to an arranged carriage nearby. It was a carriage with only two horses.

"Do you often ran away from the palace like this, your highness?" He asked the man who had just kidnapped him. "I suppose the party is not over."

"It is not the first time." Replied the duke of Anjou when he threw away that big hat on the seat carelessly. The next thing he threw was a small package, which was caught by the chevalier. The Prince then smiled and knocked heavily on the carriage ceiling. The carriage instantly started to move.

"Just as quick and neat as you should be." The duke commented the way chevalier had captured that small package he thrown.

"I may say the same thing for you, your highness." The chevalier flattered the prince, then he opened that package. He felt his eyes watered when he saw a half of roasted duck inside.

"I want to kneel down before you and kiss your shoes!" said him before taking the first bite on the duck hastily. It was dark in the carriage and impossible to see the expression of the prince, but there was a musical laughter filling in the air.

"I always believe I am good at hiding." The chevalier was chewing the duck. Nothing could made a hungry man happier than a mouthful of delicious food. "But how on earth are you always able to find me without any difficulty? You did it twice: first time behind a tree and now in the shadow. "

"More than twice, if I may say." Replied the Prince. But he paused a little before answering that question. "I think it is your hair. It gives you away. People like you always attract attention, do you not know that? "

The Chevalier didn't need anyone to tell him how handsome he was, but he never considered his hair something to be proud of. One of his mother's maids used to complain about his hair to be "as untidy as straw", he could imagine her mouth drop if she but heard what the Prince just said.

"You are the second person who says so." Replied the chevalier with a grin. He was hoping for the prince to ask who was the first one.

But the Prince did not say anything more. When the chevalier looked up again after finished eating, he found the latter in some kind of somber silence.

"I like everything that shines." Add the prince.

The chevalier noticed the air had changed for unknown reason. The simple happiness he felt a minute ago was replaced by nervousness. He felt more comfortable earlier and he would try to get that feeling back.

People tended to be bolder with a full stomach. So the chevalier wiped his mouth and hands clean with a handkerchief before squeezing himself by the side of the Prince in the carriage. The Prince did not make any objection but only slightly moved.

"You too, your highness. You always attract attention." Whispered the chevalier into the Prince's ear, at the same time he was slightly leaning his body towards the king's brother.

"Lier. You did not recognize me at the palace gate." Replied the duke of Anjou. But he wasn't really unpleased. "You have to admit, my dear chevalier, between you and me, I am the one who is better at hiding. In fact, I bet you can't even find anyone better in court."

The Chevalier didn't even try to understand those words, he stopped thinking the moment he heard "my dear chevalier" from the prince's lips.

"So maybe you can teach me." He reached out to the prince's shoulders and turned him towards himself. There he could see a patch of naked skin. He almost successfully touched it with lips before he was pushed away.

"You smell like lemon duck." laughed the prince, hand on his lips, preventing him from kissing.

The Chevalier wrinkled. He felt like being teased as if he was once again seven years old.

"Why bringing lemon duck if you don't like it?" He sounded upset, "You told me to look for my beautiful horse so I waited for a whole evening. Now it is nearly dawn. You know I have to leave Paris in the morning and you know I won't be seeing you for days!"

Pretending to be angry, he went to sit opposite.

The duke seemed to regret teasing him like this. The chevalier moved away once again, luring him to continue to approach until there was no more space in the carriage. It did not take long for the chevalier to start half avoiding, half welcoming the prince's touch.

"Is that a scratch of gunfire? " Asked the duke of Anjou in a low voice. His eyes were fixed upon the chevalier's neck where there was a scar covered by his cravat. "I've never been at war. You know."

If there was anything that the chevalier wouldn't wish to talk about, this would be it. Not willing to answer, he kissed the prince' wrist.

The carriage stopped at this moment.

"What happened? " The Prince turned away. But the chevalier couldn't care less about the carriage. The only thing on his mind would be the smell of the carmes and lavender somewhere deep beneath the hair and cloths of the king's brother. He tried to catch that perfume in the air but it was disturbed by the wind coming inside the carriage.

The window was now open.

Their carriage stopped by the River Seine and the Notre Dame de Paris. It was nearly the all soul's day. People were waiting on the bridge to get into the cathedral. The carriage without the royal golden symbol was stopped on the road.

"It is almost time. If we don't get through the bridge now, we will be late." Said the king's brother.

"Late for what?" Asked the Chevalier.

The duke made no answer. He opened the door and got off. The Chevalier tried to grab him.

"Are you mad!?" cried the chevalier, "You didn't bring any guard and there are all the civilians!"

The duke of Anjou turned his face to him, eyes brightened with the firelights flashed from the top of the cathedral.

"You have a choice to be mad with me or go back to the palace safely." Replied he earnestly. He did not hesitate for even one more second before disappearing in the crowd.

The chevalier's heart was suddenly filled with excitement. After all he was kidnapped by the prince, wasn't he? His jumped off the carriage and tried to follow his kidnapper. He could not believe how fast the prince had run. One minute ago he could still see him by the riverbank but then he was lost within a blink. The entire ile de cité was covered by pilgrims and it was so hard to catch a young man running among the crowd. He was just starting to get nervous when he caught the king's brother standing at the entry of an alley. Being afraid to lose him again, the chevalier rushed to him and caught him by the waist tightly.

"You are truly mad…" He almost bit the prince's ear.

"No talking," came a simple reply, "listen carefully."

He was just about to ask what they were supposed to listen when the answer was presented to him.

It was the sounds of the bells from the cathedral. Once a year on the all soul's day, the priests of Notre Dame would sing and pray for the dead. A hundred bells would sound together with both variant ones. It was a mystery how wonderful it could be at that very moment and at that very location. Maybe the reason was the misty thin air, or the enclosing semi-sphered wall where they were standing, but it was definitely the most beautiful music the chevalier had ever heard.

The king's brother closed his eyes and leant backward to rest his head on the shoulder of the man behind him, a lock of his black hair was covering his face but he didn't even realized it. The chevalier's eyes were fixed upon the prince when the twilight started to break the darkness. He could see a slight blush on the pale skin. Never had he desired so much to kiss someone in his life. He could sense the craving from deep inside his heart, but he restrained himself just not to disturb the prince the slightest. He felt like he was cradling an angel when he saw a smile appearing on that very face he was staring.

He did not let go him even when the bells stopped. He chose to wait patiently for the prince to open his eyes.

"It was five years ago in the Reims cathedral-"

The chevalier did not interrupt the king's brother by asking any questions. Not when he knew how important this explanation could be.

"The coronation was a long piece of opera. There were a bunch of people wearing splendid dresses that I couldn't even remember. The Bishop Simon Legras was reciting a long prayer in Latin and I was holding the crown of France in my hands-It is so heavy by the way, one cannot imagine a human head can even tolerate the weight –", he paused a bit and chevalier could see his eyes became misty, " then I heard the bells. The first one sounded like distant thunder. My ears began to hurt so much and it was not comfortable. I knew the bishop hadn't finished praying but I saw the sunlight coming from the highest window of the cathedral… So I made a decision to put the crown on Louis's head without more waiting."

He couldn't help curving the lips when he was talking about it.

"So the light was shining on him with that golden crown. He looked up to me and gave me a smile. How can a man actually glow like that? I will never know. But I swear to you at that moment he was the sun. And the bells were ringing again for him. This time there were a hundred at least. Big ones, small ones with sharp and deep sounds, I realized I had never heard anything like that…"

The Prince talked as if he was dreaming. It took him a while to notice the chevalier was still staring at him.

"I am so sorry." He apologized anxiously, "Am I boring you?"

"No, your highness, you will never." Replied the chevalier.

"I was told I never know when to shut up." The duke smiled bitterly.

"It depends on who's listening." Answered the chevalier swiftly. He could imagine who had said that, after what happened in the afternoon.

He was still fixing his gaze upon the prince. If there could be water burning in light, he had witnessed it in the eyes right before him.

"I cannot get rid of it." continued the prince, "even I have been struggling my entire life, that beam of sunlight became my curse. It ties my hands, it binds my will, and it makes me incapable of loving and being loved. From that day until this moment, all that I have ever heard are lies."

The chevalier slowly cupped his face in both hands.

"Maybe you just need to give yourself more chances and give others more changes," said the chevalier, "After all there are always more lies than the truth, so what? Why should you judge a man by his words?"

"Is it your talent to make complicated things simple?" asked the king's brother.

"Is it not a good talent?" smiled the chevalier, "We should go back now, your highness, I bet the musketeers are out of the palace and running all over in the city."

"I can't walk anymore. " The duke of Anjou sat himself by an old, abandoned chariot, irritated, "I broke my shoe heel while running over the river bank".

The chevalier banded down to have a look.

"It is the shoe, not my foot." The prince kicked him.

"I heard that one should tend to the feet of a wild horse most carefully." Said the chevalier, "Stay here, I will be back."

The duke of Anjou couldn't believe that the chevalier would actually leave him alone. He was just opening his mouth to protest before realizing the chevalier did not really leave. He stopped at the corner of that alley and knocked on a door.

A long-haired woman dressing almost nothing answered the door, her hands on her waist.

"My dear," the chevalier beamed at her most charmingly, "can we buy a pair of shoes, a hammer and several nails with one silver coin?"

The shoes were ready, but one of the heels turned red.

The duke of Anjou was still sitting on the old broken chariot, looking at the chevalier coldly.

"I will never wear them, they are too ugly." He turned his face, "but I don't know you repair shoes."

"Oh I don't." replied the chevalier, "I suppose you remember me as a stable boy when I was seven years old. My father had been the king's horse master and I have seen how they… well, I have to admit that red tips are extremely rare."

There was a moment of silence, then the king's brother burst into laughter, he laughed so heartily that he had difficulty to stop himself.

"Put those shoes on me!" He finally ordered, still laughing.

"Aren't they too ugly for you?"

"I change my mind." Replied the prince, "Put them on me, my dear chevalier."

The king's brother was now wearing a pair of shoes with one red heel.

"Do you know what kind of woman you have spoken to?"

"Of course I know, your highness, I know these things well."

"And you still dare to let wear these shoes?" Asked the duke, "Do you know what my brother will say about this, what other nobles will say about this?"

"I guess that means my life rests in your hands, your highness. You need to make up a story for me or you might lose me forever." said the chevalier, "If you choose the latter, I hope you will pray for me on the All Souls' Day when you come here to listen to the bells again."

The prince got up from the old chariot.

"It is a tentative choice to make." He drew closer, trying to kiss the chevalier.

There was suddenly some chaos in the alley and they had to break apart. A troupe of musketeers was running inside the narrow walls.

The man leading them jumped off from the horse, holding a big hat in his hand. It was the very hat left on the carriage by the prince earlier that evening.

"Your highness, _Monsieur_ , my name is Fabien Marchal, the captain of the fourth troupe of king's musketeers. I will escort you back to the palace by the order of the king."

Fabien Marchal had a stern face. He glanced at the chevalier with the corner of his eyes.

"I understand that your highness did not use the royal carriage when leaving the palace. Considering the currently situation, I would suggest your highness to go back in the same manner to avoid attracting unwanted attentions." He spoke defiantly.

"Do what is necessary." Replied the king's brother with the same calmness.

Fabien waved his hand. The chevalier saw the carriage they used before quickly enter the alley.

"It feels good to be free from the reins, even just for a few hours." The Prince grinned at the chevalier, "I should not bother you any longer. You have your mission to fulfil. They will give you another horse. "

Chevalier nodded hesitantly.

"Goodbye, my chevalier."

"Goodbye, my prince."

His eyes followed the king's brother when the latter got on the carriage and closed the door behind him.

The musketeers were preparing to leave as well, somebody put the horse rein in the chevalier's hand. He didn't even look and quickly dropped it.

With everyone staring, he pushed away the two musketeers standing in front of the carriage and pulled the door open.

The duke of Anjou was startled at the chevalier's behavior. The blond boy shut the doors and gazed at him, panting hard, and eyes full of tears.

"If you really want to hear the truth, I can tell you the truth, your highness. But you will not find it romantic or even as honorable as you may imagine."

The king's brother looked as if he was stunned. He sat there with eyes widely open, speechless.

"It is gunfire, that scratch you have seen." Said the chevalier, "The Spanish almost killed me on battlefield. If I did die I would have been buried in some place far away, without a tomb. But I don't want that, I don't want being away from you, because I am a coward!"

He dashed towards the prince and grabbed him tightly. He was knocking their bodies so hard that the king's brother was pushed down on the carriage seat and he kissed like a dying man desperately looking for air. Without a pause, he was pulling and tearing the other man, pressing him between the carriage seat and the soft cloths, trying to stop him from every last-ditch of struggle and reaching for somewhere warm on the skin.

Suddenly the blond boy felt a grasp, he still remembered how the king's brother had been strong enough to stop him when they were fighting as boys. He regretted that he should consider this earlier. The sun had risen outside the carriage, but the window had been closed and it was still too dim to see clearly in the darkness.

He felt the hand left him, and he heard the knocking on the carriage ceiling.

It was the order for the carriage to start to move.

And the chevalier was pulled back to the soft lips in the darkness.

棋子


End file.
